Coincidence, Happenstance and Required Action
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: Merida and Arthur have the same problem: annoying roommates. Merida is stuck with the princess of naivety that is Anna while Arthur is stuck with the eccentric primadonna that is Kuzco. It does not help that there are men to offend, dogs to protect, sadistic teachers to please and the boy's shower to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

Merida looked out her window as the plane landed on Buena Vista International Airport. It was quite dark already seeing as it was already eight in the evening. The building and the runway lights were the only thing visible to the red head as she prepared to get off the plane.

The cold breeze caught up with the girl and it was a good thing she was wearing something to keep her warm, though she wished she got that sweater her mom knitted. It seemed warmer than the jersey jacket she currently wore.

Never underestimate the unpredictable weather of the west, her father used to say. (Or something a little deeper than that but the point was still there). There were slightly lesser people in the airport than when she came here for the first time last year. But then again she didn't come this late last year.

After checking in and grabbing her bags she scanned the arrival area for her escort. There were a couple of people waiting, students, parents and a couple of chauffeurs. It took her awhile to search throughout the crowd but she was to no avail.

The girl sighed then took out her phone from her pocket "Anna I'm standing here at the arrival area where are you"

"I'm coming over there!" the girl then hung up the phone leaving Merida to pause for a moment before putting back her phone in her pocket.

She scanned the area and decided to find someplace to wait for Anna. She headed for the one nearest to the vending machine and texted Anna to look for her there.

"She probably got caught up with Hans" the girl snorted, it was quite sad to see that brunette fall really hard for a man who she had met in the first thirty minutes of her college life; though she might have been too pessimistic since she wasn't as keen in getting a boyfriend as Anna was.

She looked over to the crowd seeing more people coming in some of them were students from her university and she waved to couple of them who saw her. She spotted Tiana who was having a hard time pulling her bag that looked as if it would explode in any minute.

"Did ya put the entire kitchen der?" Merida said as the Louisianan approached her.

"My grandma has more secret ingredients than I thought" Tiana scratched the back of her head.

The red head shrugged "My grandma took her secrets to the grave . . . or at least that's what my mom says"

Her friend laughed "Anyway where's Anna?"

"Who knows" she shrugged "Probably too busy day dreaming about Hans that she doesn't realize the texts I send her"

Tiana shook her head "She's still too young"

"Why do I feel like that means something else" Merida raised a brow, she hated not knowing stuff.

The girl just patted her "Oh forget it, now I better go before my suitcase explodes from whatever my grandma placed in there"

"Ok" the red head shrugged "I guess I'll see you tomorrow I . . ."

She was cut when another guy suddenly pushed the two girls making Tiana fall back and land on her suitcase which suddenly burst open spilling its contents. Merida was slammed against the vending machine she was leaning against and she was lucky her bag didn't end up rolling towards the restrooms.

"Oi Oi!" she screamed at the person who slammed the two of them "Would ya mind watch it wer ya goin!" and in there she began to chase the crasher boy like she was a cheetah hunting for a gazelle.

Tiana was about to pick her stuff when another boy came by also running, unfortunately for him he stepped on one of her nana's _special powder_ and slipped.

"Oh my gosh!" Tiana didn't know whether to be mad or feel sorry for the boy "That's my nana's red curr . . ."

It was too late the boy started sneezing.

"Curry" she finished. She opened the her handbag and brought out a tissue "Here you need this"

The boy gratefully took it and wiped off as much curry from his face before giving her an apologetic look "Sorry about my friend there" he finally said.

"Well . . . it's alright I guess" she closed her hand bag "I mean it was ok when my bag just opened but now . . ."

In here the boy was flustered in guilt and bowed his head "Miss I'm really really sorry, I was just about to stop my friend from running around like that but he really needed to use the bathroom or something and he couldn't stop himself but he really didn't have to leave his stuff like that and start pushing people out of the way. I mean you're like the third person he's bumped . . ."

Tiana held her hand "Look, I'm not mad at you" she offered a friendly smile "And from what I can tell you've had a hard time handling your friend"

He sighed as he got up "Sorry again about the . . ." he wiped off his pants "Curry . . . I'm not really allergic to the thing but . . ."

"That's because it's not exactly ordinary curry" she explained "What are you allergic to"

Before he could reply they could hear loud complaints of the man Merida was dragging by the hair.

"WOULD YOU AT LEAST SOFTEN YOUR GRIP!" the guy was skinny and quite tanned, despite his complexion his reddening cheeks were noticeable.

The said woman did not falter from her victim's cries and even tightened her grip, making him redder.

"Umm . . . sorry I uhh . . ." the curry boy started awkwardly "I know he might not look like it but he's quite . . . umm delicate?"

"WHAT A WONDERFUL WAY OF PUTTING IT WART!" the Incan screamed with a mixture of anger in pain, it was there that Merida decided to abruptly drop his head making him land chin first on the floor. He then looked up "Well . . . that was painful"

"Oh, you have no seen anything" Tiana spoke "You're lucky she didn't dislocate you right then and there"

Curry boy blinked "I . . . don't know what I'm gonna tell his parents then"

"So is that how it is" the guy suddenly stood up and poked Curry boy's chest "You don't care if I die by the hands of . . ." he did hand gestures referring to Merida "Beast!"

"You know Kuzco" Curry boy replied "You should have seen it coming"

The guy had a look of betrayal imprinted on his face "So, you're on their side"

"I'm just saying" the boy shrugged.

"I wasn't running away" he defended "It's just that . . . it's easier to avoid the lines in here"

Merida was having enough of this "Look, I don't care if you run around the entire airport wearing nothing but a pancho"

The guy seemed offended, since he was wearing one "Hey!"

"But not only did you hit my friend, but just look at what you did" she pointed at the floor "Now I want you to pick them up or I'll plaster your face in that vending machine"

Tiana raised a hand "You know that sounds a bit . . ."

Merida sniffed something "Is that curry?"

The boy who slipped on it blushed "Uh . . . about that"

"Guys!" a brunette girl said waving her one hand and carrying a tray of coffee on her other "Sorry I . . ."

"Well your timing couldn't have been any better" said the red head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Walt Disney (and other folk tales) and are in no ways the author's original work. The author only uses said characters for fanfiction purposes and does not wish to use them for financial gains. **

**Spacing edited**

Merida was trying to keep her balance as Anna dragged her out from her last class and brought her to the nearby theme park. "WHERE ARE WE GOING!?"

But the blonde girl didn't utter a word since she took her and the redhead was starting to wonder if she was secretly dragging her to some sorority hazing. It wouldn't be the first time since Tiana had already brought her to one last year, sure she can handle one night in the woods but you're asking too much if the same woods were filled with drunk nerds from the science department. Also the thought of doing those weird cheers did not already degrade her individuality.

So no sororities for her, she already had enough friends already.

It was around this time that Anna finally stopped running and Merida took this opportunity to catch her breath. ". . . Please . . . es . . . explain" she said bending her knees.

Anna still held Merida's hand so she felt the pressure when the blonde clenched her fists "I need to do this" she said in a stern voice.

Merida looked up to her "Do what?"

The blonde looked up with sheer determination on her face "I'm gonna ride this"

"Excuse me?" Merida pulled her hand from Anna's grip "You dragged me here so you could ride a rollercoaster!"

Anna finally faced her with a scarred smile "Uh . . . yeah?"

This made Merida face palm with her good hand "And why, do you need to ride a rollercoaster?"

"It's not just any rollercoaster!" Anna waved her arms "It's the Medusa!"

Merida blinked "So because it has the same name with that drama teacher it's supposed to be as dramatic as her"

"Oh, you have no idea" Anna turned back to the attraction "It's the biggest, longest and scariest ride in the whole park!"

The redhead tilted her head "Huh, then why did I only hear this now?"

"That's because young lady this thing only opened last month" a voice spoke from behind.

"Hans!" Anna spoke his name with the amount of excitement for Merida to pity her again for falling in love with the man.

The red head turned to the large aristocratically dressed man "I must admit I didn't expect you of all people to have a deep appreciation for rollercoasters"

He smiled showing his perfectly white teeth "In actuality I don't, I just came here to accompany Anna in riding it"

"So . . ." her gaze went to the said girl "Why drag me all the way here when you have Mr. Prince Charming here?"

Anna played with her fingers "Because … I thought you would want to ride it"

Before the girl would open her mouth she heard the screams and yells of the people riding the coaster she saw how fast the contraption was and being the girl she is couldn't help but be tempted at her roommate's offer.

"Alright" the Scot finally gave in "Let's go" she then grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into the entrance.

The blonde kept excusing herself with the crowds of people they bumped into "Merida! We left Hans!"

"Oh he'll catch up" she then gave the girl one last tug that made Anna nearly fall on her knees when they reached the ticket area. "On second thought he's paying right?"

/

"WART I NEED YOUR LAPTOP!" Kuzco declared as soon as he entered the room and threw his bag to who knows where in the room.

Arthur was man of deep patience; he never really whined and always saw the good in other people, but sometimes he wondered why the heck he had the eccentric Incan as his roommate.

"Kuzco I'm using it" he was seated on the sofa with his legs occupying most of the space.

"Don't worry" he opened his closet and grabbed a towel, his robe, his hygiene box (which was contained more than the usual shampoo and soap) and his squeaky toy. "It'll only take a minute"

"I have to pass my homework in Design Scales tomorrow" he looked up to his friend and offered a smile "Sorry"

This made the Incan scowl "Don't give me that baby look, despite contrary belief you're actually older than me"

Arthur chuckled "It's only three months"

"Still" he then threatened the boy with his toothbrush "By the time I get back from my shower I better get that laptop"

The boy sighed "Sure"

Kuzco then smiled and walked out of the room and braced himself for what would be the battle for the bathroom.

Arthur waited for five minutes before closing his laptop then placing it in his messenger bag and exiting the room. He checked the hallways and sure enough his roommate was already on the floor with Kronk sitting on top of him.

"You do know Kuzco" the large man started "It's manners to always wait for your turn; it's like one of the golden rules in the Squirrel Scouts"

Kuzco groaned under him "The only thing I ever remembered from those Scouts is the patches"

"Now, now Kuzco" Kronk raised his fist "Being a Squirrel Scout is not about how many patches you make, no it's not how you manage to survive the rabid attacks of large Condors after you accidently try to steal their egg just so you could get the Condor Egg Patch . . ."

"I thought we were getting a feather that time" Kuzco had his head rested on his hand.

As Kronk continued his speech about being a Squirrel Scout Arthur tip-toed out of his room and gently closed the door. Making sure his roommate wasn't looking he dashed for the stairs.

Arthur and Kuzco's room where located on the fourth floor of the five-story building so there were a couple of flights of stairs the boy had to run to. He was starting to believe there was corruption in the Student Government because in some other dorms there was an elevator, and they only had three floors.

In the midst of his musing he didn't realize the grey little obstruction on the way. By the time he did he had already tripped on it and was now rolling down the stairs between the third floor to the second floor to the first floor, luckily no one was there to witness it.

By the time he landed on his butt a grey flash suddenly tackled him and knocked him down yet again. The boy didn't have to open his eyes to know who was the grey flash that was currently licking his face.

"Scamp" he chuckled between licks "Come . . . on . . . get off . . . me"

But the Spaniel-Terrier refused to listen and started bouncing on top of Arthur's stomach.

"Look bud I can't play right now" he said taking the puppy by the collar and standing up "Maybe some other time"

/

"Well that was fun" Merida walked cheerfully as they were heading back to the dorms.

Anna on the other hand looked pale "You didn't have to ride it three times you know"

The red head placed her hands on her hips "Well you're the one who dragged me out anyway, I was supposed to study for a quiz tomorrow"

"Like you ever even tried studying" Anna crossed her arms "The only time you ever do that is when it's the day of the exam"

Hans chuckled "Well I'm sorry the ride had frightened you so" he then bowed in apology.

The Swedish girl blushed and waved her hands "Oh, no there is no need for you to do that . . ." she turned to her friend for help.

"Well there is no need for you to escort us to our dorm" Merida spoke "We can take it from here"

Hans stood up "Oh yes, there's something I need to give to Anna first"

The girl's blush went even deeper "What!?, Oh no there really is no need for that!"

"Come, just wait by the door" he took her hand and lead her to the building "I insist"

"But I . . ."

"Well thank you for your time" the red head grabbed Anna's free hand "But I think it's best we be going now"

"But I didn't give her my gift yet" Hans pulled.

"Maybe some other time" Merida pulled.

Anna just turned from one and the other and looked helpless "Umm . . . Hans …"

That was when someone opened the doors and was followed by a pack of dogs that jumped over him. "Scamp!" the boy yelled.

Hans stopped pulling and looked at the boy on the floor "Wart, what are you doing?"

The boy looked up "Oh hi Hans" the dogs on his back though didn't seem pleased to see him.

Anna managed to loosen her hands from her captors grips and cooed at the dogs "Oh, they're so cute!" she crouched on the floor "Are they all yours?"

"Uh, no they're not" the boy replied he had blond hair and was scrawny; he looked like a little boy with three puppies on his back. "Though they seemed to be very fond of me"

One of the dogs jumped off from his back and went near Anna it first gave her a good look. "Don't worry I won't bite" she giggled.

The puppy then went closer and sniffed her hand before licking it "Well looks like it likes you" the boy then turned at the two dogs "Ok boys, get off me"

Feeling sorry for the boy Merida sat down on the floor and started whistling a certain tune.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked clearly not amused.

The red head ignored him and continued to whistle until the two dogs got off the guy's back and into her lap.

"Wow you're a natural" Anna cheered.

She just smiled "What are their names" she asked rubbing their necks.

He stood up "The Terrier's Jock and the Spaniel's Angel" he pointed at the puppy with Anna "And that runt's Scamp"

The Swedish girl laughed "Why is he a runt?"

"He likes messing people's stuff and running around the place, really hyperactive" he patted Scamp's head "Just awhile back he made me trip down the stairs"

"So where's the owner?" Merida asked.

He shrugged "Don't know probably in class, it's usually me or Kronk who takes care of them while he's gone"

"You know you should really pay more attention to them" Hans grunted as he was completely ignored.

"Oh sorry Hans" Anna blushed again "I just thought that they were cute" she then let go of Scamp and dusted her skirt "What were you going to give me?"

"I'll get it in my room" he then turned to the blond "Wart stay with them" he then entered the dorm.

The red head glared at Hans until he disappeared behind the doors "Honestly I don't see what you see in him"

"Just give him a chance" Anna looked down at Scamp "I know he means well"

Merida shrugged "So your name's Wart?"

The guy scratched the back of his head "It's a nickname"

"WART WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kuzco came out yelling in the veranda with his red robe and a towel on his head.

The boy whipped his head "That was a quick shower"

This made Kuzco grunt "Apparently Kronk decided to put a five minute rule on showers" he picked a strand of his hair "I mean look at it! It's not even properly exfoliated!"

Merida rubbed her chin "Why do you look familiar"

The Incan peered over and took a closer look at the girl before gasping in realization "You're that Scandinavian Amazona!"

"Hey! I'm from Scotland!" the red head said clearly insulted.

"They have totally different accents, I think" Arthur mused.

Kuzco then quickly unwrapped the towel on his head and used it as a whip "GO AWAY DEMON!" he swung the cloth only for him to loose grip and get thrown at the glass doors behind him.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at his epic fail.

"What a great guy" Merida said dryly.

The boy ran a hand through his blond hair "Try being roommates with him"

/

"I say that camera looks awfully familiar" Arthur pointed out.

They were headed towards the girl's dorm rooms and it just so happened that the library was across said rooms.

Merida snapped her fingers "I knew it he's a thief"

"How original of you" Anna rolled her eyes "Come on, I'm pretty sure there are tons of models of this one"

"What if that thing was just recently released?" Merida suggested.

"No, that thing's 2 years old" Arthur concluded after taking a closer look of the camera.

The strawberry blonde girl sighed "Can we please get off this topic" she placed the gift back in its package and in her bag.

"Fine" the redhead groaned "So why do they call you wart?" she said turning to their male companion.

"Came from my brother" he then added "Foster brother to be exact"

"Oh, so you're adopted?" Anna asked.

"Yup" he adjusted his messenger bag "Apparently that guy placed Wart in my enrolment form without me realizing until the last minute"

Merida shook her head "Sibling love"

"That isn't love" Anna crossed her arms "Well . . . at least that's what I think it is . . ."

The redhead pointed at her friend "Excuse her" she whispered "She gets mushy when you talk about those kinds of things"

"I do not!" the girl protested.

"Sometimes I think that your obsession to finding a husband comes from the void between you and your sister" Merida nodded her head as she said those words.

"Sure Dr. Phil" Anna groaned "Thanks for the advice"

"I'm serious!" Merida raised her finger "Blame my father from watching too many psychiatric documentaries"

"You're lying!" they were already by the girl's dorm. "Oh we're here"

Merida then turned to Arthur "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Uhh" he scratched the back of his head "Sure I guess, fire away"

"Do we have class?" her hands were on her hips "Cause it's like I've seen you before"

"Yeah the whole curry airport incident" he had already paid Tiana the damages by giving her a copy of his grandmother's cookbook, which his foster dad gave him for some reason.

Merida tapped her chin "No earlier than that, like . . . I've seen you!"

"I don't really forget . . . not unless you took photography 'cause I slept through that class" surprisingly that wasn't Kuzco's fault.

"Wait photography?" Anna pointed at him "With Mr. Hades?"

"Yeah?"

Anna jumped "Oh my gosh you're that guy!"

"Why what he do?" Merida asked.

"Yeah what I do" he blinked "Aside from sleeping"

She giggled "Didn't you remember the time you told him that he should get laid cause the sexual tension was killing all of us?"

By this time Scot snorted "Woah that is cold"

Arthur blushed "Oh . . . that time . . ."

"And I thought you were a nice guy" Merida nudged him "You know the teacher's pet kind"

" . . . ." the boy looked at the floor.

"Don't pressure him" Anna laughed "So what did Hades do?"

He looked up "Nothing"

"Nothing!" she gasped "You went out unscratched by saying that while he sent me to the guidance for chewing gum!"

He laughed weakly "I guess he likes my guts"

"Question" Merida raised a finger "Were you . . ."

"Yes I was" Arthur replied at once "I went to some music festival or something the previous night"

Their conversation was cut when a Chinese girl screamed from the entrance of the building "HEY HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN AURORA!?"

All three shook their heads.

The screamed to the inside "NOPE NOBODY SAW HER!"

"Phillip and Aurora had another fight no doubt" Anna sighed "I mean seriously is breaking up that hard?"

"Dr. Phil tell that to them" Merida then saluted "Well we won't be bothering you with your business"

The boy laughed "Sure, thanks for the dog thing a while back"

"No problem" and with that they parted ways.

/

When the two girls were already in their room Anna checked her gift again "Wonder why he gave me a camera when he knew I already had one"

"Who knows men" Merida kicked her sneakers off and landed on her bed "Especially rich kids like them"

"Hey!" Anna threw her a pillow "We're not all snobby!"

The girl managed to dodge her attack "If they're not snobby they're naïve"

"I'm not!" she pouted "I got home schooled for the rest of my life ok?"

Merida sat up "Oh, I can hear screaming"

"They're starting again" the Swedish girl shook her head "I wonder how Mulan lives through all that drama"

"We like really loud music" the girl banged the wall with her fist "Oi shut the crap up in there will ya!"

"Why did you only do that now?" Anna smiled.

"Cause my patience for them has faltered" she laid down again "And they wouldn't know who yelled anyway"

"WELL SHUT UP YOU BLABBERING SCANDANAVIAN!" Aurora yelled.

"Why does everyone think I'm Scandanavian" Merida sighed "Look being a Viking sounds cool and I may have some heritage but . . . geez"

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Anna tried to navigate through the clutter that is their room.

The redhead placed an arm over her head "No, Aurora didn't mean that insult, she's just what they say" she air-quoted "In the heat of the moment"

Her friend gave her a look "You should consider psychology"

"Animals are better to talk to than people"

/

He wanted to go to the toilet that night but it was really dark that time. But he was a big boy, that's what he told his dad and he didn't want to be a liar. He then told himself there was no dragon under his bed that would rip him apart before he took the torchlight on the night stand and got up the bed.

He quickly switched the light on and navigated his way towards the door. It took a while for him to reach the doorknob since he was quite small, but after jumping several times he managed to grab unto it and twist.

After successfully opening the door he tiptoed down the hall, he didn't want to wake his parents after all. Even with the torchlight the hallway seemed to get longer and longer, it must be the wizard who told him to stay in bed. But he really really needed the toilet.

It took him awhile but he managed to reach the bathroom, he then jumped up again so he could reach the doorknob again. He should really listen to his mom tell him about drinking milk. When he finally opened the door he didn't realize someone was already inside.

/

"Arthur wake up"

The boy sat up at once in shock and looked at his surroundings he was in the biology section of the library for some reason, his laptop was beside him and he had fallen asleep for some reason.

The librarian Lumiere woke him up "Arthur I'm about to close up, get up"

"Oh sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck "What time is it?"

The man checked his pocket watch "Quarter to one young man"

"Thank you sir" he nodded than started packing his stuff "I'm really sorry for sleeping here again"

"Oh it's no problem at all" he said turning off the lights after Arthur had finished "You usually aren't obvious when you sleep"

He chuckled "I was kinda obvious awhile back"

"What were you up doing this time?" the man asked.

"Something for Design Scales" he rubbed the sleep off his eyes "Didn't realize it take that long"

Lumiere nodded and locked the doors to the library "Well then, get a safe trip back to your room then"

Arthur smiled "Good night then sir, thank you for waking me up again" as he headed back to his dorm he felt his phone vibrate and answered it even though he knew it was Kuzco, he was that nice.

"WART WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm on my way" yup there definitely was corruption in the school even the streetlamps weren't working; it was a good thing he had brought a torchlight with him.

"Do you know how badly I need to finish my report on Comparative Security and Sustainability?" his roommate barked.

"Why didn't you just let Hawkins fix your laptop" he whistled at a passing squirrel who just gave him a glare "He doesn't fine that much"

Kuzco groaned "Because, you don't know what that guy's gonna put in my baby, remember what he did to Phillip's chick's hard drive after she accidently spilled vodka on his Mac Book?"

"You didn't do anything to him" well he hoped he didn't "Or did you . . ."

"That's the thing, I'm worried I did"

The boy faced palmed "Do you have any decency left within your system?"

"I do! Hygienic decency!"

"Look, my battery is getting low"

"Didn't you just use my charger . . ."

"Goodbye Kuzco . . ."

"We aren't done . . ."

"I'm already in the building" he was already climbing up the stairs, hoping Scamp and the gang do not attack him again.

"Well where are you" he heard the door clicking.

"Are you that desperate for my laptop?" he then saw Jim Hawkins buying something from the vending machine and he waved hi to him before going up another floor.

Footsteps this time "Cause I really need that report"

"Then wait for me" he said climbing up the stairs, only to look up and see the Incan already waiting for him.

The phone still on his ear "You can't hide from me Wart"

"But I can still outrun you" the boy then pushed the guy out of the way dashed for his room and quickly locked it.

Kuzco was still on the floor "Damn it!" he then stood up and dusted his pants "Do you have to do that?"

"I don't want you to delete my files again!" Arthur yelled.

The man then marched to the room both boys shared and banged on the door "Pendragon open the fucking door!"

"Did you have to curse?" he unlocked the door but he did not open it.

And Kuzco did not realize this "Don't make me use my awesome moves of Crying Magma!"

"Krav Manga!"

Still banging the door "Come on . . ." he then fell down the floor when Arthur opened the door.

"Followed your orders sir!" Arthur mocked saluted.

**A/N: I appreciate those who have read this story. Thank to that one follower (who I don't know who's name cause I can't get a hand of this site, yet). Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters belong to Walt Disney (and other folk tales) and are in no ways the author's original work. The author only uses said characters for fanfiction purposes and does not wish to use them for financial gains. **

**A/N: This might seem rushed.**

It was the Disney Beasts vs Dreamworks Dragons and despite the light rains the benches were filled with cheering students throwing popcorn, beer and sweat. Cheering fans shouted loud insults at the opposing team and yelled chants that made no absolute sense after the third try.

Anna had never been to a football game, only seeing them once on T.V. and it was the English one. Which also lead to her confusion.

"Isn't the ball supposed to be round and black and white!" she asked in the midst of the noise.

Luckily Tiana heard it "That's soccer, this is football, American football"

"That is the lamest explanation I've heard from you" Merida said between chews of her hotdog.

"Shut up" she then turned over to the cheerleaders "I'll never understand them"

"Just say they're sluts and you'll feel better" Merida then stood up when they got a touchdown "TASTE THAT YOU PUSSY DRAGONS!" the crowd near her roared with her yell.

Tiana slapped her friend's thigh "Your mouth young lady"

Merida rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with her sleeve and spoke in a mocking English accent "Well sorry Felicity I won't be bombarding like a mad hyena anytime soon, now would you mind giving me some tea and crumpets" she even blinked her lashes.

The whole thing made Anna snort on her coke "That. Accent. Is. Hilarious"

Still with the accent "Oh darling whatever do you mean? Is there something wrong with the way I talk?"

"Woman you're nearing Southern territory" Tiana raised a brow "Don't even go there"

"Ok" she raised her hands "But we're in a football game, there is no such things . . . AWW COME ON SOMEONE TELL THE DAMN COACH TO PUT KENAI IN ALREADY!"

"Wow" Anna sipped her drink "The girl's on a roll"

"I regret bringing this woman to that game between Pixar" Tiana sighed and just concentrated on the game, she liked football, but you didn't have to yell at . . .

"TOUCHDOWN!" Anna threw her drink and high fived with Merida "This is fun!"

Tiana shook her head "And I thought you two couldn't stand each other"

The redhead smirked "Not all the time"

"WHO SPILLED THE COKE ON ME!" someone in the bench in front of them stood up and glared at them, turns out Anna's drink did not reach the floor at all.

A blonde girl beside the guy turned to him "Taran you're making a scene"

"Like they're looking at me!" the guy with red hair stretched his arms.

The girl rolled her eyes "They are now"

Anna raised her hand "Well uh . . . it was me"

"Oh don't worry" the girl smiled and tried to make the guy sit "Come on"

"She chunked coke on my head" he hissed.

"I did not chunk" Anna placed her hands on her hips "And I said I was sorry"

"No you didn't" the guy glared.

Tiana face palmed "This is bad"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Hey you appear again!" Merida then grabbed some of the snacks Arthur was carrying.

"And look her friend's eating our order!" the guy pointed.

Merida spoke between chews but it wasn't understood.

"Girl you look like a pig" Tiana lectured "Chew first"

The girl did as followed and spoke again "I ordered this" she raised the half eaten chocolate bar.

"No you didn't" Arthur deadpanned.

She turned to him "Just play along"

"He won't be playing into anyone!" Taran pointed at Anna "Look here, just because you're some pretty princess chick from whatever part of the world . . . ."

"Yeah?" Anna gave the guy a threatening look "What am I? What I am I you say?"

"Taran you're fighting a girl" the blonde girl managed to pull him down.

Arthur whispered the Merida "What the heck is going on"

She pointed with her chocolate bar "Anna being a klutz spilled coke on that PMS guy and now he's screaming like a child"

"I am not a klutz!" Anna protested "It was an accident!"

"What's PMS?" Taran asked "Cause if that's some disease . . ."

Arthur suddenly yelled "HEY COACH WHY DON'T YOU PUT KENAI IN!"

"Exactly!" Merida threw her chocolate bar in the air.

/

Later after the game to avoid what may became a brawl between Taran and Anna, Merida decided to go with Arthur so she could pay for the chocolate bar (and two hot dogs and a rootbeer and 3 packs of gummy bears) she had eaten throughout the game.

They were outside the campus and walking along finding a good place to eat.

"So what are you feeling tonight?" Merida asked "Fried crabs, frog on a stick or those lollipops with cockroach inside of them"

The blond boy shrugged "Anything goes"

"Except curry" she noted.

"Actually I'm allergic to sardines" the guy shoved his hands on his jacket.

This made her think for a moment "Wait, curry . . . made out of sardines?"

"There are no boundaries in food" he saw a large sign of a sushi shop and stopped walking.

Merida stopped as well "So sushi?"

"Never actually tasted the stuff" he admitted "I always eat ramen with Taran and Eilonwy though"

"Are those the two from earlier?" she asked opening the doors towards the restaurant.

He nodded "Yeah, though Taran isn't always like that"

They took a seat by the bar where a chef was already preparing a dish for another couple on the other side. The girl had really white hair along with a dark complexion she was with a guy with brownish hair and really big glasses.

Apparently Merida recognized these two "Hey Kida!" she waved.

The woman looked up and when she saw her junior waved back.

Arthur was looking at the menu above "You know them?"

"Yeah, she used to tutor me last year" the red head also looked up at the menu "Though you could say that half the time it wasn't tutoring"

The boy nodded then turned to look at her then thought for a moment then back at the menu.

"You seem to think I did something" Merida didn't take her eyes of the menu.

"I'll have the Kosode Sushi you?" he smiled.

She raised a brow "Well then I'll take the . . . Ikura Gunkan"

After they told the chef their orders Arthur later admitted "I actually have no idea what I ordered"

"I just picked the Gunkan cause it reminded me of Gundam" Merida scratched her head "I'm just wondering where I even heard that word"

Arthur nodded "You know you should probably watch that friend of yours"

"Who the tanned one or the pale one?" she turned to him.

"Anna" he rested his elbow on the counter "Well you see . . ."

Before he could say anything the Scot stood up and slammed her hand on the counter "I KNEW IT!"

Arthur winced "Knew what!"

"ABOUT THE GOOD FOR NOTHING LIL . . ." Merida seemed to be choking and invisible person "BY THE TIME I GET MY HANDS ON …"

"Merida . . ." Arthur said in a nervous tone "You're . . ."

That was when Kida stood behind them "Merida did this boy cheat on you?"

Merida faced her senior "Huh?"

Arthur face palmed.

The boy with Kida tried to pull her arm "I think . . ."

"Wait a minute Milo" the woman held her palm "You were just yelling on how you wanted to get your hands on the little sleaze"

"Whoa, wait whoa" Arthur stood up "This is . . ."

Kida then gave him a glare "Look I know the type of people like you" she pointed at him "You're those kinds of guys that try to act really nice and shy and when you finally charm the girl and get the gold . . ."

"Wait, get the gold?" Merida was still confused "Do you mean se . . ."

"KIDA!" Milo was desperately trying to pull the woman.

"I AM NOT DONE HERE!" Kida continued poking the boy "Now you listen here and you listen good"

"Yes ma'am" seriously the woman was starting to make Arthur remember his old Kindergarten teacher.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

"Can I please go to the toilet!"

/

"There is only one way to settle this" Tiana slammed her palms on the table so hard it made the other occupants wince.

They were currently seated on a very long table in the back of some restaurant that coincidently was two blocks from the sushi place.

Eilonwy looked at the Louisianan "Are you sure about this?"

Taran rubbed his palms "Don't worry" he smirked "This might actually be fun"

"Yes I am sure about this" Tiana snapped her fingers "George, bring in the first course"

Anna's eyes widened "You want us to settle our fight with this!?" she stared at the trays the waiters were carrying that contained large cow ribs, pigs feet, chicken intestines and lamb (no one knew what part of the lamb it was though).

The woman nodded "The way we settle things down in my place is either a big'ol eating contest or we have to do some voodoo ritual" she continued "And I do not want to do voodoo"

"Are you telling that from experience?" Eilonwy said while texting on her phone.

Tiana frowned "Sadly ye . . . never mind!"

Taran cracked his knuckles "Well then when do we start?"

Anna took in a deep breath and rolled her sleeves "Ok, let's do this"

"So the rules here are simple" Tiana crossed her arms "Eat and eat, first one to throw up loses"

"Right" nodded.

"We'll start in one . . ."

Tying up bibs.

"Two . . ."

Preparing of utensils.

"GO!"

"THE LAMB IS MINE!"

/

When Kuzco walked into his room he found his roommate on HIS bed with an ice pack on his head.

"Ok what is this?" the Incan placed a hand on his hip "Who are you Goldilocks?"

Arthur groaned "Kuzco shut up"

"OH. MY." He shifted his head "OH. MY. G…" he shook his head "Did YOU" he pointed at Arthur "Just tell ME" he pointed at himself "To shut up?"

The boy just closed his eyes "Yes"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" and with that Kuzco pulled his roommates leg and yank him off his bed.

Arthur did fall off the bed he even landed on his head, and Kuzco did a victory dance. "Boom, nobody gets on my bed, I say nobody gets on my bed" he sang to the tone of a Wonder Girls song "It can't be with no other cause I am the owner, I say nobody nobody NOBODY NOBODY!"

Unfortunately his victory dance ended when Merida yanked his hair from behind.

"AHH!" he squealed "Baby Llama Baby Llama!"

Arthur was still on the floor blinking "Merida?"

"Wait a minute" the red head did one last pull before releasing her victim.

Kuzco gasped for air then quickly clutched unto a swivel chair "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" he turned to Arthur "DID SHE DO THIS TO YOU?" he moaned "Was the reason why you are now crawling on the floor with pain an holding unto an ice pack for dear life . . ."

"You're right he is dramatic" Merida placed the plastic bag she got from the pharmacy on a desk.

"Shush!" he raised a finger "I'm not done with my monologue"

"A monologue is when you talk to yourself"

He covered his ear with his fingers "Na na na na I'm not listening"

She readied her knuckles.

He quickly stood up, still holding the chair "I will be back, hmph" he then sashayed out the room.

Merida turned back to her patient "Are you still alive?"

"Barely" was his reply.

She crouched on the floor "I'm surprised he has the strength to pull you off the bed"

"I'm light" he was too lazy to stand up "It's a miracle she didn't throw me out the window"

"Yeah . . ." Merida looked down at the floor guilty.

"What happened?" the boy sat up holding onto the ice pack.

"I don't think it's good for your pride" Merida did a cheeky smile.

He just stared at her blankly "Did I get beat up by a woman?"

She pointed her fingers "I wouldn't necessarily say 'beat up'"

He sighed "Was I thrown into the kitchen?"

"There was no time to do so" she looked down even lower.

"Did the woman strike me with an object?" he asked.

Merida nodded.

"I see" he said as though it were a normal thing "What is the object"

The redhead looked up "Well . . . um . . . I don't know what you call that wooden stuff where they put the sushi on"

"Don't worry I don't know either" he said.

She did an awkward hand gesture "Well then that's what she hit you with"

There was an awkward silence with Arthur just staring and Merida looking around the dorm room noting how despite how messy Kuzco was it was way cleaner than her room with Anna.

"So how did you carry me here?" he broke the silence.

She whipped her head "Huh?"

"How did you carry me here?" he asked again.

"Ooooooooh" she nodded "Well . . . I sorta convinced some Irish cab driver to carry you here for a dollar"

He twitched his eye "What?"

"Don't worry" she raised a finger "I made sure he did not touch your sensitive parts"

"Do you even know where my sensitive parts are?" he crossed his arms.

She gestured her hand towards him "Umm . . . well it's common knowledge that the male's usual sensitive spot is his balls"

The boy raised a brow "Why would a cab drive touch my . . . genitals"

"Would you rather I hold that!?" she raised her hands.

This made him nearly gag "Look here . . ."

"Look where?" she ended up looking at his lower part.

Which he saw "NOT THERE!" he threw the ice pack at her.

"HEY!" she stood up and stomped her foot "I was about to nurse you awhile back and I don't just nurse anybody!"

He just stared at her "How long was I knocked out?"

"Oh my . . ." she turned her back on him "I did . . . not" her voice went soft "Well I . . . almost"

He stood up from the bed and went over to his dresser drawer.

Still not facing him "If you're looking for painkillers I bought you some"

"I'm looking for sleeping pills" he said blankly "And a flask"

/

When he opened the door he was suddenly overcome with trembling fear. He had forgotten that he wanted to go to the toilet and dropped his flashlight. He quickly closed the door and ran for his room. This time the journey was not that long and he managed to reach his room before he was chased.

He bolted the door close and quickly ran over to his bed; he covered himself with his blankets and shivered in fear. Minutes had gone by and no one seemed to be chasing him, he popped his head from the covers and peered at the door.

Maybe he was imagining things he thought. His grandfather always said that his imagination was quite wild and that he should learn to appreciate what's right in front of him. But the more he thought the more he knew that it wasn't just some illusion of fear. He wasn't the type of boy who would fear the boogeyman, though he feared the dragon under his bed sometimes though that was different, and what he clearly saw in the bathroom was real.

That was when he heard knocking on the window.

/

She had woken up when she felt that someone tried to hold her hand. By instinct she grabbed her attackers hand and twisted it before hitting the person in the nuts and poking the person's eyes.

By the time she had opened her eyes the guy was already on the floor groaning in pain.

The guy was quite short, he had long black hair that reached his shoulders and he seemed to be Indian. He was wearing a jersey and white sweatpants so he must be an athlete.

"Where have I seen your face before?" Merida yawned.

Kronk then opened his door after hearing the ruckus and saw his roommate on the floor "Al!" he quickly ran to the person.

The guy raised a hand and managed to stand "I'm ok"

Kronk checked the guy's muscles "Are you sure you did not break any bones?"

"I did not . . ." he was rubbing the hand Merida had twisted.

"WHO THE HECK ATTACKED ALADDIN!" Kronk yelled so loud the entire floor heard it, he then spotted Merida and went over to her "Did you see the person who attacked this man?"

She crossed her arms "No"

"I see" Kronk nodded then held Aladdin's shoulders "Don't worry I'll find the person who did this to you"

"Wait Kronk . . ."

The man lifted his fist "No you don't need to defend the criminal's name, justice will be served you have been clearly assaulted in the early morning of . . . what day is it today?"

Both Merida and Aladdin said "Thursday"

"Thursday!" he continued his speech "I Kronk will find that person and bring him down" he then knocked on the door Merida had previously leaned on the entire night. "Kuzco, Arthur, open this door" when there was no reply he banged the door again "Kuzco, Arthur!"

After a couple of minutes Arthur managed to open the door, he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday a multi-colored long-sleeved polo and green khaki pants, his hair was messed up and his eyes were currently squinted. Though despite the fact he woke up disoriented he still spoke to Kronk politely "Yes?"

"Did you see who attacked Aladdin?" he pointed again at his friend.

Arthur blinked twice "No I didn't"

"How 'bout Kuzco?" Kronk tried to peer inside their room "Is he still sleeping?"

The blond scratched his head "No, now that you mentioned it . . ." he then spotted the girl and his eyes widened "Merida?"

The said girl waved her fingers "Morning"

Kronk turned from Arthur to Merida then back to Arthur "Who is this girl?"

Aladdin finally spoke "Yeah, Arthur" his tried to exercise his arm "She was leaning against your door sleeping"

"Until you woke me up" Merida replied softly.

"Merida, get in" Arthur rubbed his forehead.

Kronk moved aside to let the girl inside the room "So Kuzco didn't come back?" Kronk asked.

"I guess" Arthur shrugged "Sorry, can't help you with that"

As soon as Arthur closed the door Kuzco came out of the bathroom still holding the swivel chair.

"KUZCO!" Kronk yelled.

**A/N: I apologize for the confusion of the second chapter. There were line breakers inserted there but apparently Microsoft and this site don't seem to get along with that feature. Thanks to Ice-TreeQueen 13 and "guest" for their appreciation of Kuzco and this story. **

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to Walt Disney (and other folk tales) and are in no ways the author's original work. The author only uses said characters for fanfiction purposes and does not wish to use them for financial gains. **

The morning had not been good for Anna, no the morning sun had greeted her to what will be the start of a very . . . unhealthy day for her.

As soon as Anna woke up she barfed on the edge of her bed.

"Oh . . . oh crap" the Swedish girl groaned "How much did I eat last night?"

She tried to get out of bed but sadly her stomach would not allow her to do so and she had no choice but to spend the rest of the morning . . . heck it was probably the middle of the day right now, in bed.

"Merida . . ." the girl moaned her roommate's name but was greeted with silence. She rolled on her bed and went to see the Scot's bed which was obviously unoccupied the previous evening. "Crap she probably didn't come home . . ." she tossed around again in her bed.

What was the point of befriending your roommate when they weren't there to console you in your time of need? Anna closed her eyes and tried to imagine another place and another time to forget about her pain. She was a kid, maybe around 5 or so, and it was snowing outside and she wanted to build a snowman . . .

"Oh . . ." she again threw up on the floor again; yup their room just got a whole lot messier. "So this is what Ke$ha felt"

She tried to get out of bed and ended up falling on the floor, thankfully not on her barf. She must have been a total mess, her hair was terrible looking as though a tornado had given birth unto it, her purple chipmunk pajamas were buttoned the wrong way, her eyes were baggy and red and she was pretty sure she was sweating a lot.

The question that went into her head was what those ribs she ate last night really made of.

"That's it I'm gonna die" the girl declared "I wonder what Elsa will say to this, her darling sister died of her own barf in a messy room while still in her pajamas" she frowned "Not that she'll care anyway"

That was when she heard knocking on her door.

/

"Would you tell me why you slept on the door last night?" Arthur asked as they entered the mess hall for breakfast.

She crossed her arms "Well my mother told me to never spend the night with a man in the same room"

"While my 'dad' said that I should treat women with uttermost respect" they went for the breakfast table, that they spent quite a lot on in their tuition "And he would probably whip me and let me sleep in the old stable again if he found out I treated you like some guard dog"

Merida took a plate full of bagels from the table "Well my mother would probably marry me to some oaf if she knew I might have. . ." she air quoted "'Stayed the Night' with you"

"You really wanna out 'old fashion' my family?" he pointed a coffee mug at her.

Which she snatched "Nothing says old tradition than a good ol' Celtic family"

"If you should know I'm from Scotland as well" he took his mug back and went over to get some coffee.

She blinked "You are?"

"No" he deadpanned then went to find a vacant table.

The Scot pouted and snatched another plate of some Indian cake she took for no reason. When she reached the table Arthur sat on she placed both plates on top of it.

"What is that?" he pointed at the white cake.

She gestured at the said plate "I believe its lentils"

He blinked "Should I share this belief"

"You may or may not" she then grabbed a piece and was about to eat it.

"Whoops, you aren't gonna taste anything if you eat it like that" the Louisianan suddenly appeared and stopped her friend.

Merida looked from the cake to her friend "Huh?"

"You're supposed to dip that thing with sambar" she explained.

Arthur who had no idea what the heck the woman was eating spoke "What is that?"

In here Tiana went lecture mode "Idli, it's a savory cake from South India and is made out of steaming a batter consisting of fermented black lentils and rice"

"Oh thank you" he nodded then took a sip of his coffee.

Tiana smiled "Well you're welcome . . ." then she suddenly grabbed the boy by the collar "OK WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT WOMAN!"

During this the coffee spilled on his pants and due to it being quite hot the boy jolted in shock "WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME!"

"Tiana would you just chill" Merida ate the Idli then after chewing for a while "You're right it does taste . . . plain"

The tanned woman let go of the boy's collar "Sorry about that"

He just sighed "Look nothing happened to us, she just brought me to my room after . . . a similar incident happened"

"Why do all of you wanna kill him anyway" Merida ate a bagel "He's absolutely defenseless!"

Arthur frowned "Thanks for the support"

The Scot did a cheeky smile before turning to her friend "Speaking of which, how's the duel with Anna and PMS guy"

"PMS guy?" Tiana crossed her arms.

Arthur explained "She means Taran"

"Oh, yeah I think she got too sick from eating all that pig's feet yesterday" Tiana scratched the back of her head "I sort of made them have an eating contest"

Merida raised a brow "Did you bring them to the Burning Bull?"

"I did" she pointed her fingers.

Merida sighed "I'm guessing princess is still in bed mutating into something now"

/

After stealing another plate of cookies Tiana went to Anna's and Merida's room, the latter girl could not do the little errand as she had to her class.

Since Tiana had classes that afternoon she was appointed as Anna's caretaker, well for the morning shift that is. When she came unto their door she saw a girl with an excessive amount of blonde hair, so long it might actually sweep the floor.

The girl took notice of Tiana and in here she noted that the blonde did not just have long hair, she had really really big eyes.

"Umm . . ." she said in a soft voice "Are you Merida?"

The tanned woman shook her head "Uh no, she has Homeostasis right now so she asked me to give this to Anna"

The girl gave her a weird look "Homo . . . is she sick as well or . . ."

"Oh no" the woman waved her hand "It's her class, she studying veterinary"

"Ooooh" the girl nodded then looked at the tray of cookies and her eyes went even wider, if that were even possible "Did you bake them?"

"Sadly no" Tiana shook her head "My friend stole this from the breakfast table, so you a friend of Anna?"

She nodded and offered her hand "Rapunzel" Tiana took it and shook it "We have Computer Graphics together"

"Tiana, nice to meet you" Tiana smiled "Her roommate's my best friend"

Rapunzel took her hand back "I was just about to go in, we were supposed to work on our project due next week and she didn't reply to my texts"

"Oh . . . she's probably still stuffed" Tiana laughed nervously.

"Stuffed" Rapunzel pointed at the tray "Then why did you bring a . . ."

Tiana cut her off by opening the door "Anna! Are you there?" she entered the room with Rapunzel following her.

The blonde gasped "Oh my gosh what happened here!?"

"Oh it's always this messy" Tiana cleared the desk that was behind Merida's bed and placed the cookies there "Anna are you in the bathroom?"

Rapunzel sniffed something "Something smells like" she then circled around the room "Steak sauce . . ."

Tiana looked at the floor and scrunched her brows "Well, you can blame the girl for barfing near her bed"

"Woah, what's that blue stuff?" Rapunzel looked closer at the vomit "And there's also violet stuff"

The whole description just made Tiana wanna gag more "Anna get in here!" she went over to the bathroom but found nobody there "Hey she's not here"

After looking at it for a moment Rapunzel took out her phone and tried calling Anna this time it was in here were they heard the feint sound of "All I Want For Christmas Is You".

Tiana then went over the room and found Anna's purple Nokia Lumia under the covers on Merida's bed, she picked it up and hung up Rapunzel's call.

For a moment the two girls stared at each other and the only sound in the room was the beeping tone.

/

He jumped at the sound of the tapping on the window, he was not sure if he should turn to see what was there. After contemplating on it her decided not to and covered himself in the covers. Minutes had passed and he began to sweat a lot, though he did not want put down the blanket.

After a while he realized that he could not breathe and he threw the covers off him. Unconsciously he turned face the window though he had found nothing.

"_Lock the door lock the door!"_

He whipped his head to the door and in there he saw the doorknob twisting, about to open. The boy quickly jumped up the bed and tried to lock it.

He heard three knocks.

/

"I still can't believe you and Tarzan are related" Arthur said looking at a discarded family picture he found taped to his lamp.

Kuzco snatched the photo from the boy's hand "His mother happens to be the sister of my grandfather's uncle's first wife on my mother's side"

The blond shrugged "Family Affair"

"And imagine we're from totally different parts of the world" he spread his arms "I'm from the rich and civilized nation which is named after me while he's from the Planet of the Apes, and that was before Planet of the Apes was Planet of the Apes, it's like time the apes did not understand the planet!"

Arthur then deadpanned "You do realize he's British right?"

"Yeah the land of terrible dentistry, haggis and weird accents that do not make sense" Kuzco nodded "And you're still ruled by the same woman!"

"You did blood sacrifices to some weird bird god on top of a pyramid, did you know how many young girls you killed" Arthur counted on his fingers "And you panic every other year for the end of the world"

"BACTUM!" Kuzco yelled "The calendar means the beginning of a new BACTUM!"

Arthur shrugged "Whatever . . . and besides" he showed his teeth and nearly bit the Incan's hat "My teeth are perfectly fine and you don't know how many girl's I pick up with my accent"

"That's because you're a freaking baby boy!" Kuzco slapped Arthur away from his head "You think you're the only one who could act cute" the man then smirked "Why don't we do a social experiment . . ."

"I am not walking out naked!" Arthur appalled.

Kuzco rolled his eyes "We all know Kronk will win that competition!" he then brought out his iPhone "Let us use the advantage of social media" he then did a pout that would shame Kim Kardasian and took a picture and uploaded it on his Instagram. "Selfie off!"

"I always hated that song" that was when the Kingdom Hearts theme started playing and Arthur took out his Blackberry off his pocket "Yes?"

"Anna's gone!" Merida said in a panicked tone.

Arthur walked out the room to leave Kuzco doing ridiculous poses, it wouldn't be ridiculous if he wasn't doing woman poses.

"Gone? Gone as in runaway? Gone as in missing? Or gone as in . . ."

"DON'T EVEN SAY SHE'S GONNA DIE!" the woman screamed just a bit too loud that a couple of people down the hall heard it.

"Sorry" Arthur told the people then went back to the call "Ok I'm sorry, calm down take a deep breath . . ."

"I'm a terrible friend" Merida went back to her panicked tone "I really am, my friend was dying and I was sleeping in a guy's room"

"You were technically sleeping on the door of said guy" he looked at the ceiling "Ok where was the last you saw her"

The redhead took a deep breath "The last time I saw her was during the game"

"When was she last spotted?" he asked.

" Wait . . . Tiana said she brought her to our dorm, but when she went there earlier she was gone"

"Did you try calling her?"

"She left her phone in our room" Merida groaned "Oh crap this isn't looking good"

"Hey Pendragon . . ."

Arthur turned and saw ironically Kuzco's cousin "Oh hey Tarzan"

"Did you see Chernobog?" the deadlocks wearing man asked "He left his stuff messed around in our room again"

The blond shook his head "Sorry I didn't"

Tarzan sighed "Thanks"

As the man left Arthur went back to Merida "I just gotta check on something, I'll call you back . . ."

/

They had searched the entire dorm, three sorority houses, the science building and the economics building Merida had even recruited the archery club in the search.

"Did any one even check the clinic?" one of the lower classmen asked.

The woman did not send him a glare, no she had no time to do so she quickly yanked the boy by the collar dumped him into a nearby dumpster and kicked the object five times hard while yelling.

"DO YOU THINK WE DIDN'T THINK OF THAT BEFORE CALLING HUH!" the woman had already lost her patience when awhile earlier one of the members had brought her some Irish chick.

Tiana held her friend's shoulders "Easy girl, you might be sent to guidance again" she was obviously tired as well, it was already an hour past dinner and they ate dinner quite late.

The redhead panted "That little princess brat . . . who does she think she is that she had to make me worry about her!" she spread her arms "I MEAN I PRACTICALLY SKIM AND SCANNED THE ENTIRE CAMPUS!"

'Hey There Delilah' started playing.

"You know I'm not in a good mood right now" Merida answered her Motorola MOTOSMART.

"I know where Anna is" Arthur answered.

The girl blinked "Wait . . . what?"

He continued "Just come here to Szalinski Medical Center, its ten miles south of Disney"

"What happened to her!?" Tiana again tried to calm a near to hysterical Merida.

"Nothing overly serious" he said in a calm tone "But not really in good shape"

/

Throughout the car ride to the hospital the two girls drove the first couple of miles in complete silence. They managed to rent a Toyota Yaris from just outside the university, Merida had a car but it was in Scotland; Tiana on the other hand was scared to get a driver's license.

After a little while Tiana finally spoke "You know technically the entire thing was my fault" she was looking out the window "She's probably food poisoned or something"

Merida was silent.

"I know you're probably mad at me" Tiana sighed "I mean I should have been a bit more responsible for that, but even I didn't realize that Anna was that . . . delicate"

She still remained silent and concentrated on the road.

"Fine I understand you don't wanna talk to me" Tiana looked at her friend "I just wanna say I'm sorry"

"She's sick"

"Well probably food poisoning" Tiana slumped in her chair "And what was I thinking when I brought those cookies to her, I should have made her soup"

"That's not what I mean" Merida said in a serious tone "There was a reason why Anna was homeschooled most of her life"

By this Tiana straightened up "What are you saying?"

Merida bit her lip "I'm pretty sure the doctor will give you a better explanation than me"

Tiana then noticed something off "Hey, aren't you supposed to make a right turn awhile back"

"Huh?" the red head stopped the car for a moment "Isn't the hospital just straight?"

"No you were supposed to make a right turn after passing by Birdwell . . ." she paused "Where are we right now"

"Didn't you get a map or something" Merida scratched the back of her head.

Tiana looked at her "Why don't you just turn on the GPS?"

The redhead frowned "Like they've even been helpful"

"Fine . . . we'll google the place" Tiana brought out her LG Nexus and typed the name of the hospital "Oh damn it I forgot to charge the thing!"

"Well then . . . I guess we have no choice" Merida rolled down her window "HEY DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHERE THE NEAREST HOSPITAL IS!?"

Someone then shouted "GO TO HELL!"

"WELL TELL ME WHERE IT DAMN IS!" Merida then blared the horn of the car "AND I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING DRACHNA!"

Tiana rolled her eyes "There really is no difference with Europeans and Americans"

/

"Why do you keep change in your . . . . BRA!?" Taran was thankful that the corridors were empty.

Eilonwy ignored her boyfriend's rants and pushed the dollar into the vending machine to get a soda or something.

Taran just rubbed his temples "On second thought I don't wanna ask"

"The wallets they're selling in the market these days are too big to fit in a pocket" she took the Mountain Dew that popped out.

He couldn't help but agree "Yeah . . . you've got a point . . . I guess?"

"Anyway where's Arthur?" the blonde opened her can and took a sip.

The said boy came by "Over here" he placed his phone in his pocket "Eilonwy for the sake of Taran's sanity and my own stop making your bra a wallet"

"SEE!" Taran spread his arms "PUBLIC DECENCY!"

Eilonwy raised a brow "You should have said that earlier" she turned to her fellow blond "You know very well where I put my change, you didn't even mind it when we were in a gas station back in . . ."

"I SWARE I KNOW NOTHING!" Arthur then turned around and headed for Anna's room leaving Taran wondering if his best friend and his girlfriend did something that he didn't want to think and Eilonwy rolling her eyes and saying 'Men'.

/

When Arthur went into Anna's room she was already awake awhile back but seemed much better than when he first saw her earlier, though she was still too weak to go back.

The strawberry blonde perked up and waved at her visitor "Hey Arthur"

The boy smiled and took a chair and sat on her bedside "I already told Merida, good thing she did not scream at me"

"She might scream at me" she sighed "I really am pathetic aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that . . ." he was about to continue when Anna stopped him.

"No it's alright" she coughed a bit "I don't want people's pity, I've received a lot quite over the years"

He nodded "As I have heard"

"Can I ask you something?" Anna looked down and played with the blanket.

He shrugged "Go"

"What's the deal between you and . . ."

"ARTHUR RED ANGRY SCANDANAVIAN DRAGON APPROACHING!" Taran screamed from the door, he was later pushed off the way by Merida.

Taran landed on the floor face flat he raised his finger "Well I gave warning"

Tiana also entered the room and saw Taran and quickly helped him up "Merida would you please stop pushing and throwing people, this is like the fifth one"

"Oh . . . hey . . . Merida . . ." Anna waved she turned to Arthur "I thought you just called her"

"Yeah I did . . . she was bugging me for the address" he turned to the red head who just stood up frozen next to him "Do you wanna sit down?" he stood up and offered the chair to her.

The red head nodded and took the chair and sat down.

"I think we should be leaving" Arthur did a butler bow and tried to drag Taran, but the guy was tired of being pushed around lately and slapped his hand.

"I have something to ask you!" he pointed at his friend.

Arthur blinked "Maybe we should take it outside" he pointed at the door.

Taran nodded "Then we shall" before leaving he thanked Tiana and excused himself, Arthur just followed him out.

When they left there was a sort of silence between the girls and the only sound that there was came from a cicada outside.

"So . . . hi . . ." Anna waved awkwardly.

Tiana placed her hands on her hips "Did you know that I nearly died from road rage because of that girl" she pointed at Merida "Turns out she was in a screaming match with a member of some Italian mafia!"

The red head scowled "Not all Italians are mafia bosses, especially if they're fat and have some moustache"

"He nearly aimed gun at us" Tiana deadpanned.

Merida snorted "Weaklings, they're too dependent on their machines that they can't even face a girl with their fists"

"I should have brought to the mental ward" Tiana threw her arms "Actually I might as well sign myself in . . ." she waved her hand "Barney!"

Anna blinked "Well . . . to be honest I don't even know . . . how I ended up here"

Tiana went over to the phone on the bedside table and placed the receiver on her ear "Nurse can I have some anesthesia . . . no no not for the patient . . ."

"What do you mean you didn't know how you got here?" Merida's voice rose higher as she said this.

Which made the Swede quite scared "Look . . . I just woke up and felt terrible the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital"

"What is this a soap opera?" Tiana placed the receiver down "You don't just wake up in a hospital . . . unless you got hit by some big'ol truck" she raised a finger and did a swirling motion "Did you get hit by a big'ol truck?"

Anna shook her head.

Merida bit her finger with her lips "When you woke up . . ."

"ANNA YOU'RE AWAKE!" a man suddenly opened the door.

Tiana clapped her hands "You sure have a lot of visitors"

Merida stood up and pointed a finger at him "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET PERMISSION TO ENTER THIS ROOM!"

Anna croaked "Ha . . Hans . . .?"

/

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. There was no time to type this down because of mainly school.  
>Thanks for those who reviewed and I'm relieved that some people recognized the Black Cauldron characters. <strong>

**Old characters are easier to write for because I actually watched them. I never watched Frozen so I only based it off the Wiki page.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to Walt Disney (and other folk tales) and are in no ways the author's original work. The author only uses said characters for fanfiction purposes and does not wish to use them for financial gains. **

Merida slammed the door making Arthur flinch. They were probably in a supply closet as Arthur felt numerous sharp objects poking his butt. The red head was clearly pissed at the sudden occurrence of events as she was not properly informed of Hans' sudden appearance.

She was so mad it was driven to the point where she threw him the nice vase on Anna's bedside, Tiana, Taran and Elionwy are currently debating on who should pay for said damage.

"So . . ." Merida crossed her arms "Aren't you going to say something?"

The boy blinked in the darkness of the room "Do you want me to pay for the vase?"

"THIS DOESN'T CHIBBIN INVOLVE THAT CHIBBIN VASE!" she hit something again and that something fell to the floor making a loud crashing sound.

"Ok ok ok!" he pushed his hands forward "Just stop . . . touching things"

She fell silent for a moment "Ok . . . first, how did you find Anna in the first place"

"Well . . . you see . . ." he dropped his hands "When you said Anna was missing the first place I checked was the clinic . . ."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK . . ."

"Woman your voice" he placed a finger on his lips.

She pouted, though it went unnoticed in the dark.

"So there I checked the clinic and Dr. Proud just arrived" he was then interrupted again.

"Wait her name is Dr. Proud?" Merida did not mind to register the names of the university faculty.

He sighed "Yes, and her husband lives up to the name" he cringed in memory of meeting him "Anyway, I asked for Anna and she told me that she just sent Hans to bring her medicine"

"Wait why did she make Hans do it?" Merida asked.

"I presume he sort of works in the clinic" he rubbed his chin "Because when I sprained my ankle he attempted to gauze me"

"Did you sprain your ankle from the dogs again?" she smirked.

"No believe or not I did not" by now their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and it turns out that Merida had dropped a box of thermometers and Arthur was behind an open scalpel closet.

Merida pointed at him "I suggest you move forward"

"There's no space to move forward to" the room was as usual quite small.

She looked at the floor of broken thermometers "Hey do they still use mercury in . . ." before she could continue Arthur pushed the girl out of the room, slammed the door shut and dragged the woman to another location.

/

Tiana took a bit of the apple she bought in the cafeteria and she noted that it wasn't as fresh as the lady there had told her.

"I wonder why they always presume that the fruit Eve ate was an apple" Elionwy said out of the blue.

The other woman lifted a brow "Eve?"

The blonde waved her hand "You know the first woman, she had sinned with her husband because she followed the suggestion of a serpent"

Taran rubbed his shoulder, it was still sore from when Merida hit her earlier that night "What does that have to do with an apple?"

Elionwy clapped her hands "Exactly, but whenever people try to convey the Creation they always assume that the Forbidden Fruit were an apple, I mean the Bible didn't say anything all it said was that it was a fruit"

"Umm . . . Elionwy what again is your major?" Tiana placed the apple on top of the table.

She smiled "Geology"

Tiana turned to her boyfriend who shrugged in response.

"Anyway . . ." Tiana crossed her arms "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Arthur borrowed my car" Elionwy picked up the apple "I was supposed to drive him here but Taran insisted he join us"

"Actually you dragged me to join you" Taran played with Elionwy's hair.

She turned to him in confusion "Did I? I do not recall"

"Indirectly" he let go of her hair "You said you wanted Arthur to explain what incestuous love was"

Tiana blinked "What?"

"Oh yes" Elionwy placed a finger on her chin "He really didn't answer my question" she turned to Tiana "Now would you mind explaining to me incestuous love?"

Taran face palmed "Please excuse of her"

"I'm sorry" Tiana said awkwardly "I do not have, and plan to have, experience on that"

/

"So l guess we'll be leaving then" Taran quickly headed for Elionwy's Suzuki Alto parked outside.

Elionwy shook her head "Ok now that he's gone . . ."

"Are you gonna really ask him that?" Tiana didn't know if she was really that childish or she just wanted to mess with them.

"Why what was that all about?" Merida asked.

"Lady Macbeth" Elionwy turned to the redhead "Do you know what incestuous love is?"

The Louisianan spread her arms "I'll watch Anna so excuse me" and then she went towards the elevator.

"Like you don't what that is" Arthur turned to the girl.

Elionwy crossed her arms "Why does everyone always say that? It's not like I'm asking you to measure your genitals"

Almost instantly Merida looked at Arthur's lower section.

"What . . . the . . . we . . . you . . dah!" he pointed at the red head "WOULD STOP DOING THAT!"

Merida looked up blushing "I was looking at your shoes!"

"Please tell Anna to get well soon" Elionwy smiled.

"Sometime I fell like she's one of those computer simulations that spill out random words" Arthur shook his head.

Merida nodded "Umm sure I'll tell her that . . ."

"Thank you Lady Macbeth" she was about to leave when she suddenly turned "Oh yes . . . I forgot" she skipped towards Merida until she were only inches from her "You might want to take extra care of that young girl, she might get entangled in weeds" and with that she followed her boyfriend's suit leaving the two alone.

The Scottish girl turned to the Brit "You really don't trust Hans do you?"

"Since when did you ever had your faith in that man again?" he countered.

She smirked "Never . . . ." she then remembered "You never really did tell me how you found them"

"I told you . . ."

"But you never finished" she then went closer to him "And also how did you know exactly where to ask?"

He stepped back as she got closer "I kinda . . . have . . . connections . . ."

"Hmm . . ." she stopped cornering him "Are you sure . . ."

"Didn't Anna have a sister?" he weakly said.

Merida jumped "Oh . . . [curse]"

/

It had been a couple of days since Anna had been hospitalized and after careful deliberation it had been decided that her older sister were to be uninformed of the whole incident, as per suggestion of Hans and the request of Anna.

Merida didn't like the idea, sure she didn't want to face the so called 'ice bitch' but the girl was still her family and there was a problem on the payment. Though Hans had decided that he would pay for all the expenses, both Tiana and Merida still chipped in a bit of cash just in case.

Elionwy would have paid as well had she not been already deep in debt with student loans and the rest. Merida just refused Arthur's donation on the spot before he even mentioned of it.

Though she did accept Kuzco's gift basket that was until she knew she actually had to pay for the thing.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a gift?" the red head still held the item in her hands.

The Incan flicked his hair "Well excuse me things don't come in cheap now these days"

"But it's supposed to be a gift" she raised a brow "And why are you here anyway?"

"Well aren't we a bit picky on charitable efforts" he checked his nails "Come on that thing cost me $13.34"

That was when a girl suddenly appeared behind him "Kuzco did you give my gift basket?"

"Wait this isn't his?" Merida glared at the man.

The other girl slapped her face "Are you charging gifts again?"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS FREE!" Kuzco raised a finger "If you won't be accepting that then I'll take it back!" he snatched the basket off the Scot's hands and quickly but fashionably left the room.

The tanned girl sighed "I apologize for his . . . Kuzco-ness"

"I'm really starting to think his roommate is a saint" Merida nodded.

The girl held out her hand "Oh sorry I'm Malina"

Merida accepted it "Merida . . . so you're . . ."

"Me and Anna have the same course" she explained "We're both taking up broadcasting so when I heard about . . ."

The redhead sighed "Yeah . . . though I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Hopefully" Malina took note of Merida's appearance "You look tired"

Merida rubbed her eyes "Yeah, balancing taking care of Anna and school can be taxing"

"You need a break you know" Malina touched her chest "I can help if you want"

She waved her hand "No . . . I can handle this, only a few more days of strive" she offered a weak smile.

Malina just nodded "Isn't Hans helping you guys?"

This just spoiled Merida's mood even further "Well financially sure but . . . look I don't really wanna talk about ok?"

"Oh . . . I'm sorry" Malina then spotted Kuzco outside from the large window "OH I KNEW HE WAS GONNA EAT OUT OF THAT BASKET!"

"I'm surprised he didn't eat it in front of me" Merida rubbed off the sleep from her eyes.

/

Anna really hated it when she was like this. It wasn't her fault that her immune system was that weak and it just had to come to this point. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just die already.

She could still hear her mother crying when she was younger, it was the first time she was hospitalized and they thought she was sleeping. She remembered her mother cursing herself from not being careful during her pregnancy.

It was kinda sad to be the reason for your mother's sadness, but she later knew that it was only the beginning. Wherever she went her relatives always treated her with pity, always spoiling her and making sure she never moved a finger because of her condition. At first she was only annoyed at it, she only became ashamed of it because of her sister.

She always envied Elsa; she was the prettier one, the smarter, the more mature one and was pretty much the closest thing Anna had ever had to a perfect human being. Sure she still had her faults but it was very hard to not envy Elsa Vinterdotter.

She could never be like her and she gave up trying a long time ago, which was why she choose instead to be her friend instead than to rival her. But as time moved on things started to get in between the siblings and things just simply drifted apart with them. Even until now in their college days, Anna didn't even realize that Elsa even had a boyfriend till one of her classmates told her.

"Anna why do you look so down?" Tiana was currently fixing the flowers Hanns brought her.

The strawberry blonde shook her head "No it's nothing"

Tiana stopped fixing "No I don't think so" she placed a hand on her hip "Now spill"

"I'm fine really" Anna tried to smile but Tiana didn't seem to be taking it. "Ok" she sighed "I just . . . feel really bad about all of this"

The Louisianan beauty sat on the edge of Anna's bed "Look, if you think that you're being a burden again"

"I always think that I'm a burden" Anna nearly screamed but she went back to her inside voice "The feeling never really left in the first place"

"You gotta stop doing this to yourself" Tiana held on the Swede's shoulder "It's not good for you and for us"

Anna looked down "I know, it's just that . . . I really don't know how to make it up to you guys, I can't even handle myself what makes you think I can . . ."

"No problem with that" Tiana poked her forehead "All you have to do is get better"

"That's what I've been trying to do the whole time" she clutched her blanket.

Tiana lifted her hand from Anna's shoulder and started to smoothen her strawberry blonde hair "Well you've managed to get out of home schooling didn't you? I'm sure you'll be able to recover this time"

"You guys must be really tired right now" Anna looked at her friend in the eye "I'm really sorry you have to do that"

Tiana kissed the girl's forehead "So don't go wasting our efforts by just giving up, and besides you're going out of this place in a couple of days"

Anna nodded "You know you can just leave me with Hans"

This made Tiana sigh "Well tell that to Merida, even if I do want to do that that girl will just kick me in the butt and push me back into this hospital"

"It couldn't be helped" Anna gave a more sincere smile to Tiana this time "She never really liked him"

"But you're crazy about him" Tiana still smoothened her hair.

Anna giggled "What can I say?"

/

"What the heck is going on in here" Merida came into the lounge of their dorm with a group of girls forming a circle.

Mulan rubbed her forehead "Seriously, with everything that technology has bestowed upon us I didn't think we'd be having a problem like this anytime soon"

"Now girl don't be so dramatic about this" Aurora entered the room "You're just surprised it didn't happen to me"

The Chinese girl pinched her nose "Thank the gods that Phillip wasn't some hormonal guffaw"

"Well I don't think the other girls should know about this though" Aurora then closed the doors leading to the lounge "It's an issue enough"

Jane Porter was seated on a couch comforting a sobbing Esmeralda "Now, now dear stop crying now will you"

"Did someone break up with her or something?" Merida asked not really being close with the gypsy in particular.

Mulan whispered at her junior's ear "Apparently her boyfriend had successfully done the deed"

The redhead raised a brow "They had sex?" she whispered back.

Mulan then made a curve over her stomach.

"Ohhh" Merida nodded "That's . . . big"

"You know you guys are not helping" Aurora sat next to Esmeralda "Ok do you want us to go and charge Phoebus for you?"

The said girl shook her head "I . . . I . . . it's . . . partially my fault"

"I'm not sure violence is the answer Aurora" Jane continued rubbing Esmeralda's back trying to console her "Does he know about this?"

Aurora rolled her eyes "I didn't say I was going to attack him didn't I?"

"You used the word charge" Mulan deadpanned "And not unless you mean it in some other way it means running a stampede over him"

"You guys really like making me look dumb now don't you" Aurora crossed her arms.

The brunette waved her hand "Well I'm just saying we can't hide her baby for that long . . . and it's already been awhile since you guys broke up"

"Why does it always happen this way?" Jane shook her head "It's only when you break-up when you realize you're carrying the little baby junior"

Merida raised a hand "Um . . . can I . . . leave?"

"Uh . . . how did you get in here in the first place?" Aurora asked.

Merida slowly pointed the door and the blonde slapped her forehead in response.

Mulan chuckled "Oh come on, she just got in here for . . . uh why you got in here again?"

"To be truthful I have absolutely forgotten" the Scot circled the room for a moment before remembering "Oh yes, I left my iPod under one of the chairs" she then quickly went for one of the unoccupied chairs and started tossing the foam and after throwing out several pieces of change (which Mulan had successfully caught every time) she found it.

"Ok . . . do I have to make some pact or something?" Merida raised her hands in surrender.

"Just don't tell anyone about this and we're good" Jane smiled, which was the lightest thing Merida had seen in a while.

The Scot bowed before leaving the room and wondering if they realized that the iPod she got wasn't exactly hers.

"No wait . . ." Esmeralda suddenly spoke.

/

The boy's dorm on the other hand was filled with smoke, sweat, beer and just plain old male bravado. There were those other occupants of the building who hated the smell and started their body spray revolution but it had gotten worse when their colognes got mixed up with the weed.

Which was why Kuzco had clung unto Arthur for dear life when they got in.

"I don't think I can make it" Kuzco wheezed "Don't . . . don't . . . go on without me"

"The exit is just behind you" Arthur tried to wave off the scent "Man, I'm surprised the janitor didn't report any of this"

Kuzco was already on the floor looking like a gaping fish "I . . .*cough* can't . . .*cough* move . . ." he slowly raised his hand "Wa . . .*cough* wa . . . *cough* . . .waaaa"

The blond just looked at his friend "You're not a seal"

"Aiir . . . wa . . ." Kuzco's hand dropped "I'm dying . . . at least . . . this version of me . . ."

"You are not going to regenerate in front of me" Arthur deadpanned "'Cause I have a feeling watching you do it will be gross"

The Incan whispered "Prepare . . . for my . . . density"

"I am leaving you goodbye" Arthur left then started to go up to his dorm. When he had reached his floor and was about to go to his room he saw a girl on the floor crawling who seemed totally disoriented.

He really hated it when his dorm mates would start parties like these and reel in girls and make them do several things that seemed to indecent to mention. He actually joined in with the guys one time and he ended up jumping off the building because of that, Professor Merlin wasn't very pleased when he heard of that incident.

Another thing he hated about parties like these is that he was forced to bring in the girls, at least those he happened to see, into his room and make sure no funny business gets in with them. Yup he definitely hated his sense of chivalry.

When he went closer to the girl he couldn't help but recognize , she was blonde had blue eyes that seem black and had really thick red lipstick. Basically she was any other girl in the school. But there was something that made Arthur felt he knew her.

"Umm . . ." he crouched down on the floor and waved a hand across the girl's face "Hey, hello"

Her eyes still seemed hazy but it seemed she had registered his existence "In . . . corner . . . couch?"

"Corner couch?" after all this time he should have been an expert on talking to high chicks.

The girl drew something in her finger "Nebraska . . . Circle . . . Table?"

"Ok . . ." he was about to stand up when she suddenly held unto his pants "Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!" she screamed.

He shrugged "Close enough"

She waved her other hand "Eheee eee eee eee!" she then slammed her face on the floor and remained unmoving.

He was about to check the girl's pulse when another girl came running towards them "Aurora!" the girl yelled and rushed towards them.

"You look familiar" Arthur raised a brow.

The woman crouched down and pulled the blonde girl by the hair to see that she was sleeping. "Unbelievable, she tells me she's tolerant to the thing yet she's the first one who blacks out" she placed her head back down.

"Look I didn't do that to her" he held his hands up "I just found her crawling and was about to . . . put her away"

"You don't seem the type to rape girls anyway" the woman stood up "I don't think we've met though"

"Hmm . . ." Arthur tapped his chin "I swear I saw you before"

"Mulan I've lost Merida!" a brunette girl wearing a very messy ponytail ran towards them she then saw the other girl on the floor "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO AURORA?!"

The girl, Mulan, waved her hand "Please don't tell Phillip, it'll lead to another argument with the two"

/

He was under his bed shivering, holding unto his pillow as if it would protect him from anything. His face was soaked in both sweat and tears and his breathing was getting harder the longer he stayed.

The door had finally opened and he heard footsteps moving around the bed, it was like some hyena circling around him and laughing. The boy closed his eyes and held on harder tighter to the pillow starting to rip the fabric.

The footsteps stopped but it was replaced by a different kind of sound. The sound was quick but it was loud and it was enough to raise the little boy's fears up a notch.

He heard something fall.

He peered at the gap to see what dropped.

He saw what seemed to be the hand of his mother.

/

Merida opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. Obviously the room was not hers and she was quickly aware that this was male's dorms. What alarmed her was that her _captor_ was seating on a stool by the door and looking at her.

"Well she finally awakes" the Indian man smirked.

She quickly checked herself if she still wore any clothes, she cursed herself for wearing her ripped white top as it might have been a bit provocative. No she was still wearing that and her jeans seemed to be unmoved, her brown coat was placed on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry nothing happened between us" the guy placed a hand under his chin "Though if you seem disappointed"

"Do you want me to twist your arm again?" Merida quickly got off the bed and was prepared to attack.

Aladdin stood up and placed his hands forward "I was kidding, sheesh"

She still rubbed her knuckles "How can I be so sure, for all I knew you probably slipped something into me"

"If you want to know the truth" he sat down on his stool again "You and Es were trying to get into Phoebus room but some dogs came unto you and you fell down the stairs"

"I got knocked out by that" she rubbed her head.

He shook his head "No you were fine with that, you got knocked out when one of the groupies hit you with a plate when you were trying to get back up"

She slapped her forehead "Of all the things . . . I lose consciousness by a plate?"

"Yeah" he scratched his head "And I saw you and I knew that if I left you alone the other guys might come and take advantage of you"

"Well . . . thanks . . ." she blinked "I guess"

He stood up "So anyway since you're awake you might as well go" he removed his stool out from the door.

"There's a catch to this isn't there?" Merida placed her hands on her hips.

That was when the door suddenly opened and Kronk appeared "Is she alright? I brought in my grandma's special stew!" he was holding a bowl that had some blue substance in it.

Aladdin turned to the bowl and then to the large man "That looks different from the one you gave to me last time"

"That's because that was for a different ailment" Kronk closed the door "But it seems that she's awake"

Merida stared at the so called soup and wondered if she would ever wake up if she ever tasted that thing.

"Look just because it looks disgusting doesn't mean it tastes bad" he placed the bowl on a table "Let me check your head"

The Scot looked for a scar from her head "I don't feel any scar"

"Well then that's good but there might be a mark" he went over and checked the back of her head "How do you even wash this much hair?"

"Dump it in the tub?" she shrugged "Though I never got lice when I was a kid"

Kronk chuckled "Well that's quite an achievement"

"So did you find the dude who twisted your friend's arm" she was looking at Aladdin as she said this.

Kronk nodded "After looking at various sources I have concluded that the culprit is 4 feet tall, has red hair and had a leprechaun tattoo on his butt"

"How tall is Quasi again?" Aladdin asked.

"What made you think I was describing Quasi?" Kronk had finished his search "He doesn't have a leprechaun tattoo on his butt does he?"

Merida just covered her giggle under her hair.

/

"Are you sure nobody could get into your room?" Jane asked as they tried looking for the missing Scot.

Arthur had just checked a couple of rooms "My roommate and I tend to get paranoid when it comes to our privacy"

"Well thank you then" she opened her phone to read a text "Well Mulan says she's not in the ground floor"

"Exactly what were you girls doing here?" the blond went over to another room and lock-picked it "From what I can see from you girls you're not the bimbo types"

"Especially Mulan" Jane placed her phone back in her sling bag "She actually plans to join the army"

He successfully opened the door "Well . . . that's good for . . . China"

"Hmm you're pretty good at this thing aren't you?" she said entering the room.

"I was a pretty curious child then" he shrugged.

"Well looks like this room is empty as well" she placed a hand on the desk and dropped a picture frame in the process. "Oh dear" she quickly picked it up and luckily for her it didn't break.

"Wait a minute . . ." Arthur scanned the room and checked the door number.

Jane's eyes widened when she saw the picture "Wait . . . is this . . . Ta . . . Tar . . . Tarzan's room?" she dropped it again.

"And Hans Chernobog" he placed his hands on his pockets "Huh, and I thought he would have at least have one lock inside"

Jane gulped "Oh dear . . . oh dear dear dear"

"You alright over there?" Arthur picked up the fallen picture and placed it back on the desk.

She shook herself "No, oh no I'm fine"

"You sure?" he then saw something else on the clutter of the desk "Wait a minute . . ."

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she was being handed items to set aside, when she was again handed the picture again "Wait why is Kuzco in this family picture?"

"Some distant yet close relative" he paused "Oh mother of . . ."

Jane looked at what he was holding "Isn't that . . ."

"Anna . . ."

/

**A/N: I am really really sorry for this very very late update (Especially to Icy). I know not that much read this story but just because there's a few doesn't mean it's not being read. It was exam week and I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**So I might get back to the usual. Wonder if anyone spots the reference I placed there. Probably not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters belong to Walt Disney (and other folk tales) and are in no ways the author's original work. The author only uses said characters for fanfiction purposes and does not wish to use them for financial gains. **

"Looks like you beat my coffee record" a man behind Tiana commented as she took her second cup in 15 minutes.

The said woman turned, he was quite tall, had a dark complexion as her had brown hair that curled up front and what seemed to be chocolate brown eyes. He wore green scrubs so he must have been an intern.

The man pointed at her "I drink 3 cups every thirty minutes or so"

"Now that's quite obsessive isn't it?" Tiana sipped her cup. She was currently wearing a t-shirt decorated with candy hearts that had sayings written on them that made her feel somehow desperate.

"Well according to my dad it's better than smoking" he shrugged "Which I beg to disagree"

She nodded "So you an intern?"

He nodded "Yup, this is my fourth month in here"

"You seem quite . . . young" she knew if she said he was attractive it might enlighten his ego, which is present in most men.

"If that's your way of saying I'm good looking then thank you" he flashed a smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes, yup present indeed.

"So you watching your sister, caring for your mother" he went closer to her and bounced his eyebrows "Or secretly pleasuring your lover?"

The last statement made her red, and with that said she threw the still hot coffee unto the man's smocks.

Instantly the man jumped, screamed then hissed at her before wiping himself with a handkerchief in his pocket "Well . . . that's a first"

She proceeded to get another cup "Want a second?"

/

Merida was currently headed towards Phoebus room since that was where Esmeralda was. She didn't know much about the girl, but she was very aware that a pregnant woman was not to be messed with and it was already unhealthy that she was in an environment such as this.

"You know you didn't have to escort me" she turned to Aladdin who was walking beside her.

The Arabian was playing with Kronk's wooden spoon by making it a baton "As I said, this is a dangerous place in a very unsafe time"

"I am very well capable of protecting myself" she showed him her muscles.

"Well then explain why you managed to fall down the stairs by a pack of dogs and get knocked out by a plate" he tossed the wooden object it the air and caught it.

She lowered her arm "Well they just took advantage of the situation"

"Exactly" he used the tip of the spoon to tap her chin "You need me in order to warn you of these things"

She smacked the spoon away "Well since you won't get away I might as well extract information from you"

He smiled "See how helpful I am?"

"Who's this Phoebus guy?" she asked.

"Well we aren't that close . . ." Aladdin used the spoon as a back scratcher "But we get along when we get together" he continued "If you want the basic facts, he's a senior like me, major in criminology, captain of the fencing team and has been dating Es for about two years"

She turned to him "You're a senior?"

"Yup" still scratching his back "Major in Arabian Studies"

"Wow, that's . . . patriotic of you" she blinked.

He pulled out the spoon "Well it's either that or I become a mathematician, and me and math do not get along"

"Like it ever got along with anybody" they were now in front of Phoebus' room "Hmm hopefully Esmeralda's in"

"Hopefully we don't see them make junior number two" Aladdin then tried to open the door, but unfortunately it was locked.

Merida crossed their arms "I think you're right, well studies did say having sex when still pregnant is good for the baby"

Aladdin turned to her "Well that's some information"

"I study veterinary" she pushed back her hair.

"Look humans do not particularly have the same mannerisms as animals" he scratched his ear.

She cocked her head "I didn't say anything about that didn't I?"

Aladdin placed his ear against the door "Let's see . . . oh . . . well they don't seem to be making a healthy baby after all"

"They're fighting?" she leaned in as well.

He nodded "Uh huh, boy Es sure has a way with cursing"

"Wait those are curses"

"In her native language" Aladdin nodded "I don't think you wanna know what they mean"

"I only understood the word donkey"

"And how did you know that?"

"A friend of mine" she removed her ear from the door "Should we or shouldn't we?"

Aladdin raised a finger "Wait we're getting to the good part . . . ohhhh there it is"

Merida chuckled "She slapped him?"

"Hard" Aladdin nodded "Oh wait there's number two"

Mulan suddenly appeared behind them "You guys look like you're listening to some radio drama"

"Well wanna tune in" the Scot gestured towards the door.

The Chinese girl placed her ear against the door "You know I find their fighting more interesting that Aurora and Phillip's"

"What do they have? More passion?" Aladdin commented.

"Come on Es is hilarious when she fights" she paused "Ohh, she is on a roll"

Merida leaned against the door "What did she do this time?"

"Oh let's say she's calling out the spirit of her ancestors against him" Mulan chuckled "Ok, I think we should interfere now"

"Yeah" Aladdin detached himself from the door "I don't think Phoebus could take anymore verbal beating and abuse"

/

"Oh my . . ." Jane stared at the pictures Arthur had pulled out from several parts in the room. "It feels like one of those voyeurism films"

After pulling out a photo of Anna wearing nothing but her underwear the two Brits got a bit curious and started rummaging the room if they were anymore. They had found seven more and they quickly got back to Arthur's room in case they got caught.

Aurora was still sleeping in Kuzco's bed (Arthur was too lazy to pull her up to his) while Jane started taping the pictures on a vacant spot on the wall.

The blond rubbed his chin "Looks like Merida is going to do a victory dance on this one"

"I can't believe Tarzan is roommates with . . . such a person" she was raised not to curse and curse she shall not (unless called for).

On the wall were four pictures of Anna: one playing in the snow when she was eight, another when she was shopping with her mother when she was nine, another when she was driving at age fifteen and one when she was asleep most probably the most recent of them.

"You wouldn't hate me if I suspect him too right?" he turned to the girl.

Jane looked at the floor "Well . . . um . . . there is nothing . . . I really don't have a say in that"

"Look he might not be that bad" he tried to reassure her "He might not even know"

The brunette played with the strap of her bag "We never know will we?" her phone started playing a Mariah Carey song "Hello?"

"Hey . . ." it was Mulan "I found Merida and Es"

Jane lightened up "Well that's great"

"But Es found Phoebus"

She hit her forehead with her palm "Did she . . ."

"Give him the Spanish Inquisition but not exactly asking anything but just plain old rant at him but we still call it that way" Mulan nodded "Uh huh, and it was entertaining to watch"

Jane rolled her eyes "If you like having fights so much, why you don't do that with Shang?"

"Because we're not dating" the Chinese stated "And we're more of physical confrontation that actual verbal assault"

"Well how's Es anyway" the brunette rubbed her temples.

"Well emotionally drained but she'll live if we get her out of this place as soon as possible, let's meet outside this opium warehouse"

Jane nodded "Sure I'll be there" she then hung up and looked at Arthur "Should we?"

The boy shrugged "If we tell them now they'll probably go hunt down Hans and chop of his head and place it on top of a bamboo stick"

"But if we tell them later . . ."

"I might be included" Arthur shivered.

"With the chopped head in a bamboo stick" Jane did an awkward smile.

"Well burning to death like a wild boar is also possible" he looked at her "But if her sister is as bad as I heard of . . ."

Jane waved a hand "Oh Elsa's the nicest thing in the world"

Arthur just stared at her.

/

Ever since that morning Tiana had been cursing all good looking obnoxious men who ever had graced upon her presence. In the past nineteen years since her birth she was only treated by seven of these men though that was quite a number for her lifetime.

And lucky number seven was no exception to the narcissism he had displayed towards her. "Stupid men and their idiotic hormones, you're lucky I haven't prayed for your deaths" she slammed open Anna's room. "As a matter of fact I might!"

"Might what?"

Tiana turned to the speaker and took a moment to generalize her surroundings before looking at the person. "Wait a minute . . ."

/

Jane's mind was going through different faces of worry she feared that she might end up taking her father's depression pills before she sleeps. She was being ridiculous really, she was a twenty year old college student and here she is having a teenage girl infatuation with a guy she only had two classes with and never actually talked to that much. Yes, it was simply ridiculous.

As an avid reader of several books on the study on human emotions and sociology she should have at least control on her emotions. She thought that psychology people were immune to these types of feelings as they knew that love isn't exactly love.

The heart wants what it wants? More like the hypothalamus wants whatever the hormones want or something like that. Sure the word hypothalamus isn't a romantic word thus why people usually say it's simply what bitter people say.

But she wasn't bitter no, she was quite far from being bitter. Scared maybe a closer term. Sure Tarzan might not be involved in stalking Anna but it was still creepy as hell.

And even though Tarzan might not be involved with it being in the same campus with another man that might be the next rape slay king isn't exactly comforting as well.

"He's only done stalking" Arthur suddenly said out of the blue.

Jane suddenly woke from the midst of her thinking as they were going through the midst of a crowd dancing to Hot Chelle Rae. When she realized what he had said "Hey you might . . ."

"They won't remember what I'm gonna do even if I dance naked in front of them" she then realized that he had been holding her hand and pulling her throughout the place. "Look we're almost there"

"Oh thank you" she looked down the floor to avoid the scent of beer and the sight of tongues clashing, she wasn't exactly a party person.

"Sorry if my hand may be sweaty" the boy said rerouting towards the kitchen, since he could not see the exit, where was his Kuzco mark?

Again Jane looked up "No, you're hand isn't that wet . . . now that I think of it . . . you're hands are quite soft"

They had reached the kitchen with only around one other person inside but he was passed out in the sink so it did not matter. Arthur let go of his hand "Soft?"

She blinked at his sudden release "Yes . . . like a baby, is it bad?"

"Actually no" he rubbed his hair "But I sometimes get mistaken for a girl because of that and you don't know how many awkward situations I have been involved with that"

Jane blushed "You mean . . ."

"Let's not talk about it please" he went over the counter to see if there were any untouched cups (or un-licked). "Want a drink?" he said holding out a cup.

The brunette didn't know if she should accept it to act like the cool senior she should be or just plain out tell her distaste for beer. She usually didn't do this but she wanted to feel superior towards the guy for some reason.

"Don't worry it's Dr. Pepper" he gave her a smile which gave him a boyish look.

She laughed and accepted the drink "Aren't you too young to drink anyway?" she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm twenty-one" he said drinking his own cup.

Jane quickly spat back her drink in her cup "You're . . . you're serious right?"

He continued drinking.

"No waaay" she pointed at him "Ok, just because you're taller" she only reached his chest as she did this.

He finished his drink placed the cup on the counter and crossed his arms.

She quickly drank her cup of Dr. Pepper.

/

"Ok where the heck are we?" Merida rubbed her head after banging the second banister in the fast ten minutes.

Mulan scratched her head "We shouldn't have left that other dude with Phoebus"

"Well that guy needed comfort too you know" the Scot placed her hands on her hips "Wait shouldn't we be getting Georgina?"

Mulan raised a brow "Georgina?"

"Oh, you don't know Mean Girls?"

Esmeralda finally spoke "She doesn't like watching American teen movies"

"You like Bollywood then?" Merida raised her hands "Look I don't have anything against them I actually liked the Three Idiots"

"So are we gonna start critiquing silent French films?" Mulan slammed her hands "We need to focus"

"What are we focusing on in the first place!" the red head spread her arms "Didn't you know a guy in here?"

"He lives in another dorm" Mulan leaned against the wall "Es don't you know how to get around this place?"

The gypsy beauty shrugged "Sorry, haven't been here in a couple of months"

"That baby has absorbed your memory" Mulan looked at the door next to her "Well why don't we ask any sober people where . . . where are we going?"

"Aren't we gonna pick up _Aurora_?" Merida said her name as exaggerated and slow as possible.

Esmeralda shook her head "Where is she anyway?"

"Oh with that guy . . ." Mulan scratched her head "Uh . . . was his name Leonard or Carl?"

"Blond? Tall? Quite thin? Really polite?" Esmeralda asked.

Mulan snapped her fingers "Yeah"

"Is that Arthur?" Merida raised a brow.

"Yeah, we left our little princess over there" she nodded.

"I think he's room over . . . was third floor?" the Scot tapped her chin. "No it was the fourth"

Esmeralda looked around "I think this is the fourth one"

"Ok let's start opening doors until we find one with Aurora sleeping . . ." the Chinese girl started with the one near them.

"Isn't she quite out in the open?" Esmeralda checked the other rooms, she quickly closed the door after seeing what she saw. "My goodness kids these days!"

Mulan stared at her.

"You want to see what they're doing in that room" the gypsy held the doorknob of the door "Well be my guess"

"Does it involve something that starts with a b?" Mulan asked.

"I think this is his room" Merida said trying to open the door only to find it lock. "Do any of you girls have hairpins?"

Mulan started to pick one from her hair "Wait a minute . . . there" she then gave it to the redhead.

Merida took it and started to lock-pick the door after a few attempts the hair pin ended up breaking "Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen"

"Let me try" Mulan picked out another hairpin from her hair and tried to lock-pick the door as well only for it to break again "Let's just break down the door"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes "Why not wake up Aurora and tell her to open the door"

"Because waking her up is already hopeless" Mulan got into position "Now stand back"

Both girls went to the side.

Mulan bent her knees then ran towards the door and did a high kick. The only damage this action did though was leave a dent on the door and make Mulan's foot slightly sore.

Esmeralda and Merida clapped and her perseverance especially when Mulan tried again only gaining the same result.

"I think I should just call him" Merida brought out her phone and tried to call him.

After a few moments . . .

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN NOISE COMING FROM!?"

"Well at least we know we got the right room" Esmeralda knocked on the door "Aurora . . . Aurora can you hear me"

"I can't hear with the noise!" there was a clash sound then heard.

"Just open the door and we'll try to stop it" Esmeralda turned to Merida "You could stop calling her"

Merida smirked "Nah, I'm enjoying this"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU FREAKING ALARM!" again another crash.

Mulan stood up "Just open the damn door and we'll be done with it"

"Fine . . ." Aurora moved "WHO PUTS TEN PADLOCKS ON A DOOR!" the girl even knocked on the door "And look, this is even harder than steel"

Mulan was cracking her head "No wonder it was hard to open"

"I wonder how they get in then" Esmeralda wondered.

After around twenty minutes of cursing crying and groaning on Aurora's part the door was finally opened. And the girls were greeted by a terrible looking Aurora.

"WHO THE FUCK LOCKED ME IN HERE!" Aurora was seriously pissed.

"Would you believe us if it was for your security?" Mulan stretched.

Merida looked at the door "I don't remember him having that many padlocks"

"MY HEAD HUUUUURTSS!" Aurora spun around in a circle.

Esmeralda sat on Kuzco's bed only to stand up again "Did you barf on . . ." she turned around to look at the bed "Oh yes, yes you did"

"Oh you are so dead to that dude" Merida shook her head "Did you know he nearly sued me sitting on his spot on breakfast? He said it was against sovereignty or something"

Mulan then noticed something on the wall "Hey isn't that Elsa's sister?"

"Huh where" Merida saw the picture "Why would Arthur have a picture of Anna sleeping? . . . Oh shit . . . no way"

/

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you" Tiana was looking at the napkins on the table.

Elsa shook her head "Well I don't think I should be scolding anyone soon"

Tiana sank in her seat "Well . . . it was Anna's and Hans' idea"

Elsa took her cup of tea "Hans?"

/

**A/N: Hans just loves to end the chapters doesn't he? I apologize for mixing up Aladdin for an Indian when he should have been Arabian. **

**Reference: Kuzco's line courtesy of Epic Rap Battles Dr. Who vs Dr. Brown**

**Guest: I wondered why you felt bad for Jane. Though thanks for liking Al.**

**Icy: There the correction haha. Always like your reviews makes me know I'm doing the right thing (especially with Kuzco, NAILED IT!) As seen above I finally put Elsa out there, she wasn't originally supposed to show up but then I thought better (or thought less). No I am not annoyed by your keep writing lines, they actually remind me to write this thing. Any way thanks.**

**End transmission**


End file.
